Sixty Four
by FanfictionObscenist
Summary: Read through at your own risk. Rated M for dark setting, grim circumstance, violence, and character death. Read and review, constructive criticism only. There's a trick to this fanfiction that only some of you will see, I've put it right in the open.


There are a still uncounted of number of tangent, alternate, and separate universes that remain unknown to their own inhabitants, although some have discovered their whereabouts and, in rare cases, discovered PATHWAYS to move between them. No, we don't mean with enchanted magical keys or scientific breakthroughs, but through cosmic rifts that when traversed or bypassed by a single entity, will give birth to another, who in turn is bestowed with a metaphorical access to these "Universal Keyes", which in the right hands can be used to further the length of true understanding of the cosmos, or in the wrong Hands can bring ultimate, endless, unquantifiable chaos and havoc beyond the fathoming of normal men.

Universes, worlds, galaxies all brought under one platform. Brought to battle, to bash, to conquer, to thrash and weave a bloody path, setting ablaze the homes of innocents for superficial if not non-existent reasons, smashing open body parts and rummaging through hills of innards and gutted victims, setting atop pikes the heads of brothers and sisters and relatives and friends. Madness induced by the chaotic power of the evil Hand, who with each world he taints, grows stronger towards the introduction of the next selected outlet for his insane duality. The sinister plot has reached over sixty-three galaxies.

And now this...this Hand has come upon the sixty-fourth. What he shall encounter there will forever change his purpose...

**_S u p e r S M A S H Brothers  
SIXTY FOUR_**

-

--

--

--

-

Prolouge  
**Measuring Circumference  
**

_January 1st, 1998_

The very first thing Luigi felt was this, this COLD nail driving into the center of his spleen. He fumbled madly to escape the sore nightmare and the chill holding his arms and legs together, his chin connected with the floor and he was leaning on his stomach. He must have been sleeping in there for an hour or more, he couldn't say exactly, or why he would have been, that or he had been captured by Bow...

"No. He's gone." the green-shirted, suspender-wearing plumber/former Ghostbuster nodded, scratching his chin. But this turned into an immediate shivering, he glued his arms to his torso and his teeth chattered. If it were scientifically possible, as unproven by Professor E. Gadd, he would have sworn that frost had bonded to his bones.

The room was dark. The only thing he could see was the grey outline of the various crates and packages scattered and piled up around the walls, the length of the ceiling meant that the room was certainly big, almost like a maze. The floors were wet, like a fish-packing factory, and the stench from weeks of staying here emanated from his own body. Luigi sniffled, his nose was a bright cherry and was just as sore as, well, everything else. He couldn't make sense of it, the last thing he remembered was being in the Kart Finals near Star World. Rainbow Road...he fell off...

"My god." Luigi coughed, wheezing soreness and white smoke from his throat, "I crashed...right off the track, into space...but how am I?... I'm dead."

"Who's gone!? Who's dead? Where am I? Who is this!" a masculine voice shouted from the darkness, a large grey outline in the shape of a fit man wearing a helmet with a blackish oval, traced over with thin purple on his shoulder came into Luigi's line of vision as he responded, "Who are you? I need help!"

"Gahk!" the helmeted man cried as he fought to move the black oval, clearly weighting him. "Whatever it is, it's got me too, son! I can't move!"

"Jigglypuff." a small, puffy grey outline strolled in, it's entire BODY was covered in the same colored substance, only with lighter, hot pinkish lines. It's voice made it out to be female, but it's anatomy and body shape made Luigi pause before hiccuping more of the chill from his lungs. This time, he couldn't muster any strength to speak. His lips froze.

Green sparks bounced across the room next to the paralyzed plumber. Luigi squealed as they exploded in his lap, he jumped up with sudden energy as fire spread across his mouth, face, and hips, melting the layers of frost that had imprisoned him and stiffened his legs. He shot upward, his jumping ability as impressive and arguably superior to his brother's, and crashed head-first into the ceiling. His hat absorbed the shock, and he plummeted, flipping to his feet before hitting the floor. He grasped at his hat as the absorbed agony wiggled down from his hat to his temple.

"Who..o...wa..s..sw.a.s...that?" Luigi spoke quietly.

"Over here!" a boy called out. Like the man and the female creature, the burgundy outline of his hat was painted black with grape lines, nearly the same as the man's but bolder, younger. Luigi gasped, surprised that a voice so young could be found in such a damp, unlovable place. But what surprised him even more, more than the green ball of fire that shot up his nose, was that instead of taupe burn marks and charred clothing holes, the bits and burns he had suffered were now, just like the other three he had meet, black plasma that fused to his body corporeally, with deep purple lines embedded inside of it, stains so bad that the furious brushing of his white gloves could not budge them.

"W-what the hell is this? WHERE AM I?" the man screamed, he had seen the flame spike and heard the THUD as Luigi crashed into the ceiling.

"_You're Luigi right? Luigi Mario?_"

"How are you talking to me? WHO ARE YOU?"

"_Well, I'm Ness. I sent that fire over to warm you up since you thought you were going to freeze to death. Sorry about the explosion._"

"A telepathic child?" Luigi whispered.

"_Yup_." Ness shook.

"_Shhhh. Whatever put us in here is coming in here._" Ness shushed him mentally, projecting the conversation to the other two.

"Jiggly?" the creature repeated.

Light poured into the dark room, brightening everyone's view of eachother. From where Luigi was sitting, there was a stack of crates where his legs had been propped up like a hammock. By Ness, he was stuffed inside of a crate resting on the farthest side of the room, with only creaks of light slipping through the holes and cracks of the box.

Luigi gazed over to where he had first heard the man, now he saw a man who wore a ridiculous indigo costume, sandy buff boots, brown gauntlets with hazel wrist sections, fallow gloves, a cobalt shoulderpad and a bright crimson helmet that shadowed his upper face and had the ensignia of a Falcon on it's center. Who was this clown? Luigi couldn't believe he had almost related this fool, this disturbing mix of colors and flashy headware. He couldn't WAIT to just yank off that helmet and laugh in the cosplayer's face...

And then there was the pink, fluffy creature. Her eyes were emerald-blue, her face was an almost constant smile and her features were simple other than her russet ears and the curl of pink "skin" that bulged from her forehead. To be honest, he wasn't sure WHAT this female, if it could be recognized as such, blob was. But as the light blinded it and caused it turn around, it's angry glare and the permanent marker it whipped out from behind it's back made him step back.

"**Come my prisoners. Don your metal bodies and join me in the domination of this universe!**" an ominous voice declared. The world around him became the same injury-symbolizing darkness that painted the cosplayer's busted shoulder, the flesh and orbiting circle of the pink creature, the scar along Ness's skull, and the charred flesh along Luigi's chest.

Like the wind, a hammer beat into his chest. His vision fogged and thick, silvery liquid began to force it's way into his mouth in tentacles of slop, conjured from what could only have been thin air. The air inside of his lungs was crushed and he felt weightless, just before he passed out on the floor, as did the others who were splattered with the metallic glop.

Though they appeared unconscious, the sleek, chrome bodies rose abruptly, before the giant shadow of a human hand. "**Yes. Metal Luigi, Metal Falcon, Metal Jigglypuff, Metal Ness. You four shall be my greatest creations thus far. Follow me into the study of creation, and learn what no other mortal may set their beliving eyes upon, let alone understand.**"


End file.
